Golem
Les tâches agaçantes se produisent dans tous le métiers. Des contrats sur les golems sont tels pour les sorceleurs, parce qu'ils impliquent couper à travers de la pierre solide animé par la magie. Heureusement, ce qui est réveillé par un coup de foudre peut également être détruit par le même. Dans le jeu, Geralt trouve une sépulture de golem dans les marais avec quatre ou cinq de ces bêtes "gelée" en place. En fait, le sorceleur doit en ranimer une et la tuer pour combler une des quêtes dans Chapitre II. Entrée de journal : Un magicien a un jour créé un '''golem' et l’a animé en lançant le Tonnerre d’Alzur. Puis il a ordonné à son nouveau serviteur de porter de l’eau avant de se plonger dans de savantes lectures. Le golem a continué inlassablement de porter de l’eau, nuit et jour, sans jamais s’arrêter et a fini par inonder non seulement la maison du magicien, mais la ville toute entière. Comme vous le constatez, jeunes étudiants de l’Art, l’utilisation abusive d’outils fonctionnels, associée au manque d’entraînement élémentaire, peut conduire à une tragédie.'' : Annabelle Radfind De l’hygiène et de la sécurité dans l’usage de la magie Localisation * Sépulture du golem Source * Comment animer l'inanimé * Kalkstein * Physiologus Notes * This monster is encountered during Sentinelle quest. Tips for beating it are found there. * The in-game journal entry could be a reference to the story The Sorcerer's Apprentice; Disney's version with Mickey Mouse and Yensid (as part of Fantasia), is likely the best known retelling of the story. * You can either do your damned best to defeat the Golem by using Signes (Aard is useless, it does no harm to Golem, Igni is better, despite the fact that its fire against stone) and swords (acier is twice as effective as argent) et Potions, or you can try to dodge the Golem's blows, touch each one of the three pylons so that they light up and a lightning strikes the beast. Third time the lightning strikes, the Golem shatters. * Le Livre du mage de la Tour refers to the research the mage Alzur had made towards the construction of a Golem, specifically the importance that the Foudre and Bouclier spells have in animating inanimate matter. * La recherche de Kalkstein (et le traitement résultant) on alchemical methods of creating a Golem fell short of an actual successful theory; the treatise mentions the solution could possibly lie in performing "reverse transmutation", but the alchemist admitted that since no-one knew how to perform this, the problem of animating the inanimate remained unsolved. Il y a deux genres de golem dans « The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings » : les élémentaires de terre et les élémentaires de feu. Galerie Image:Bestiary_Golem.png|image de journal dans The Witcher Image:Tw2_screenshot_golem_earth_elemental.png|élémentaire de terre dans « The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings » Image:Tw2_screenshot_golem_fire_elemental.png|élémentaire de feu dans « The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings » Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre II Catégorie:Bestiaire dans The Witcher cs:Golem de:Golem en:Golem es:Gólem hu:Gólem it:Golem lt:Golemas pl:Golem pt-br:Golens ru:Голем uk:Голем